Stuck to You
by thisisvane
Summary: Tudo nele era convidativo, seu cheiro, seu corpo, sua voz. Já estava quase me enlouquecendo, e isso me deixava extremamente irritado. Não consigo entender como aquele Moyashi conseguiu me deixar assim, não importa o quanto eu tente ele nunca abandona meus pensamentos e ver ele entrar no refeitório agarrado àquela chinesa me fazia testar meu auto controle.
1. Chapter 1

**POV Kanda**

Tudo nele era convidativo, seu cheiro, seu corpo, sua voz. Já estava quase me enlouquecendo, e isso me deixava extremamente irritado.

Não consigo entender como aquele Moyashi conseguiu me deixar assim, não importa o quanto eu tente ele nunca abandona meus pensamentos e ver ele entrar no refeitório agarrado àquela chinesa me fazia testar meu auto controle.

– Nee, Yuu... - Falou aquele Usagi maldito me fazendo "acordar" enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

– Já disse pra não me chamar pelo primeiro nome - vociferei fazendo-o encolher e se afastar de mim alguns centímetros.

– Você deveria ser mais discreto - comentou voltando ao normal ignorando a ameaça anterior, ele realmente não tem medo da morte lenta e dolorosa que eu imaginei pra ele, o que ele disse também não fazia sentido então o ignorei e voltei a comer meu soba - não devia secar o Allen-chan assim tão descaradamente Yuu!

– Eu já disse - ele realmente não tem amor a vida, levei a mão a Mugen pronto para acerta-la naquele coelho quando me dei conta do que ele havia falado, então congelei - o que você...

– Você, só falta babar olhando assim pro coitado - falou rindo e lhe lancei um olhar ameaçador - não adianta me olhar assim, é meio óbv...

Não esperei ele terminar e sai o puxando para fora do refeitório atraindo olhares de todos, assim que cheguei a meu quarto o joguei lá dentro e fechei a porta atras de mim.

– Nee Yuu-chan, bem que você poderia ser mais delicado, assim o Allen nunca vai querer nada com você - quando ele percebeu que estava prestes a voar pra cima dele, ele completou - até ele já viu você o olhando.

Nessa hora eu travei, como assim ele percebeu, eu já tinha admitido pra mim mesmo que era apaixonado por aquele Moyashi idiota. Por isso sempre fazia de tudo pra não me aproximar, implicar com ele, provocá-lo era divertido e se ele soubesse o que sinto seria constrangedor. E o mantando longe diminuía as chances de eu perder o controle.

– Como... - não consegui terminar, não sabia se o matava por ter descoberto isso ou se me matava por ter deixado alguém descobrir.

– Eu sou o aprendiz de Bookman lembra - falou o senhor óbvio - mas tenho certeza que ninguém percebeu, então não se preocupe - continuou rindo - acho nem o Allen-chan percebeu, deve achar que você só estava decidindo de que forma você deve mata-lo - agora ria abertamente.

– Se você - comecei o puxando pela gola da camisa e vi seu riso morrer na hora - falar sobre isso com mais alguém, eu vou matá-lo Usagi maldito. - O vi tremer e assentir rapidamente.

– Mais que inveja - se soltou indo em direção a porta e voltando a sorrir - queria eu ter Kanda Yuu de quatro assim por mim.

Assim que el disse isso fechou a rápido a porta evitando por pouco não ser acertado pela Mugen. Respirei fundo e decidi treinar um pouco, precisava descontar minha raiva em alguma coisa. Assim que terminei a sessão de treinos precisava urgente de um banho.

Voltei a meu quarto e depositei a Mugen em cima da cama, me despi e entrei em baixo do chuveiro, a água que batia em meu corpo me relaxava, passei um bom tempo apenas parado deixando que a água escorresse, era uma sensação agradável e infelizmente me fazia pensar em quem eu menos queria quando estava querendo relaxar.

Sai do banho ainda tentando tirar aquele Moyashi da minha cabeça, troquei de roupa e quando estava prestes a pegar a Mugen pra poli-la, tenho meu quarto invadido, e antes que pudesse pegar a Mugen para matar o infeliz (ou no caso A infeliz) sou arrastado, literalmente arrasta pelos corredores da ordem.

– Lenalee, você não devia. - Disse um Usagi meio assustado e meio confuso com o que ela estava fazendo. E foi ignorado pela chinesa.

– O que você pensa que estava fazendo? - Vociferei tentando me soltar.

– Quieto Kanda-kun, quando chegarmos você vai descobrir.

Quando ela resolveu parar já estávamos na frente do quarto do Moyashi.

– Pronto - disse ela literalmente me jogando dentro do quarto - é a sua vez.

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso, e nem tive muito tempo para pensar, pois me deparei com um Moyashi recém saído do banho com apenas uma toalha cobrindo seu corpo. Não conseguia desviar meus olhos daquele corpo. Era hoje que eu dizia adeus a meu auto controle.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Allen**

– Eu já disse Lena, isso é impossível – falei pela milésima vez – eu não vou fazer isso.

– Mas, se você não falar nada ele nunca vai descobrir.

– A intenção é essa – falei – ele nunca vai saber, ele nunca pode saber, é capaz de matar assim que descobrir.

– É claro que não, você já viu o jeito que ele te olha – Lena falou com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios – se ele ficar sabendo, tenho certeza que te pega de jeito – continuou rindo.

Desde que eu entrei na Ordem eu me apaixonei por aquele espadachim idiota, tanta gente no mundo e eu tinha que gostar justo dele? Demorei pra aceitar o que eu sinto por ele, ainda mais porque 99% do tempo quando estamos juntos, estamos brigando e o outro 1% estamos nos ignorando.

O pior foi a Lena ter descoberto, ao que parece eu falei algo enquanto dormia, e desde então ela fica me enchendo dizendo o quanto nós seriamos lindo junto e que eu devia me declar pro Bakanda. Como se isso fosse possível. Maldita fujoshi.

– Então, por que você não segue seu próprio conselho e se declara pro Lavi? – falei vendo-a ficar vermelha. Ela era apaixonada pelo aprendiz de Bookman desde antes de eu entrar para a Ordem e como ele era um galinha, dá em cima de todos homem ou mulher, e ela não querer ser rejeitada, simplesmente guardava o sentimento pra ela. – Afinal vocês iriam ficar tão lindo juntos. – falei sarcástico.

– É... É... É diferente.

– Tem razão – suspirei – a diferença é que o seu risco é de levar um fora, apesar de não acreditar que isso possa acontecer, e o meu é de ser morto. – Ela me olhava como se a hipótese de ser morto pelo Kanda depois de me declarar fosse absurda. – Vamos fazer assim, se você se declarar para o Lavi, eu me declaro para o Bakanda.

Lena me encarou surpresa. Pensou por um tempo como se estivesse digerindo o que eu acabara de falar.

– Okay. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que se virava com um sorriso no rosto dizendo que finalmente veria eu e Kanda no pegando. Sinceramente, pra quem estava com medo de uma rejeição ela estava muito feliz.

Voltei para o meu quarto pensando em como diabos eu falaria com o Bakanda se a Lena realmente se declarasse pro Lavi. Entrei no banheiro e comecei a me despir, precisava de um banho urgente, entrei em baixo do chuveiro e senti todo meu corpo se arrepiar ao sentir a água gelada. Me deixei levar pelos meus pensamentos que mais uma vez iam direto para um certo espadachim. Não sei quanto tempo demorei até finalmente sair do box. Enrolei uma tolha na cintura e voltei para o quarto afim de me trocar, foi então que vi a porta do quarto ser aberta e Kanda sendo segurado por Lenalee e um Lavi desesperado atrás de ambos.

Lena estava vermelha e sorrindo, Lavi a seu lado a olhando confuso e Kanda irritado olhando pra ela e eu ali apenas tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Pronto – disse ela literalmente jogando Kanda dentro do quarto – é a sua vez.

Todo o que eu tive tempo fazer antes de a porta voltar a ser fechada foi ver encarar Lavi com um olhar perplexo e um meio sorriso. Respirei fundo e encarei o Bakanda, que por algum milagre ainda não havia se pronunciado. Me deparei com seus olhos fixos em mim e naquele momento desejei que Lena estivesse certa sobre eu não ser o único apaixonado.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Kanda**

– O que ela quis dizer com "agora é sua vez"? - Perguntei tentando manter meus pensamentos em ordem. Ele me olhava meio assustado como se eu fosse ataca-lo a qualquer, provavelmente ele estava certo, só que não bem do jeito que ele esperava.

– Nee, Kanda... Você me odeia? - O encarei, não esperava essa pergunta, mas não podia falar o que eu realmente queria. - Porque eu realmente não te odeio. - Ele continuou agora olhando em meus olhos.

– O que quer dizer com isso? - Falei aumentando minha voz, seu olha mais ele dizendo que não me odiava me fez ficar nervoso e com ainda mais vontade de agarra-lo.

– Que eu gosto de você, que por alguma razão do além eu realmente não posso te odiar - falou agora virando de costas e começando a procurar uma roupa.

– Não seja ridículo - eu precisava sair dali, ele falando isso, dizendo que não tem como me odiar, dizendo que gosta de mim, acho que ele não fazia ideia do perigo que ele estava correndo comigo naquele quarto - já sei, precisa de ajuda com alguma missão porque um Moyashi como você não consegue dar conta sozinho.

Irrita-lo era a melhor maneira de me afastar dele, logo ele estaria gritando e avançando pra cima de mim e me mandando sair. Sorri cínico assim que ele se virou novamente me encarando com raiva.

– É ALLEN - gritou ele já vindo pra cima de mim como previsto - COM TANTA GENTE, MAIS TANTA GENTE NESSE MUNDO, PORQUE TINHA QUE SER JUSTO VOCÊ - não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso - PORQUE DIABOS EU TINHA QUE ME APAIXONAR JUSTO POR VOCÊ - ele continuou gritando, mas espera, eu ouvi isso direito, podia sentir meu coração acelerar tanto que quase me dava falta de ar - BAKANDA MALD... - nem dei tempo de ele terminar a frase, isso foi a gota d'água para o meu ato controle, prensei-o na parede colando nossos lábios.

O choque que percorreu meu corpo quando nossos lábios se encontraram, passei a língua pelos seus em um pedido mudo para aprofundar o beijo, que foi prontamente atendido. O beijo era urgente e necessitado e nenhum de nó dois parecia disposto a ceder o controle, infelizmente o ar começou a faltar, nos encaramos por alguns segundo e dessa vez foi o Moyashi quem atacou meus lábios, em um tão ou mais desesperado que o anterior.

Entrelacei meus braços em sua cintura puxando-o e colando ainda mais nosso corpos, o sentindo arranha de leve minha nuca fazendo um arrepio gostoso percorrer todo meu corpo, que o fez sorrir entre o beijo, ele com certeza havia percebido isso.

Abandonei sua boca e ataquei seu pescoço, ouvindo-o arfar com o ato, sorri e comecei a distribuir lambidas, mordidas e chupões que provavelmente deixariam marcar que não sumiriam tão cedo. Continuei a descer as caricias por seu peito desnudo, chegando em um de seus mamilos e o mordiscando, arrancando-lhe o gemido baixo. Aquele havia sido o som mais sexy que eu tinha ouvido, e queria mais, passei a lamber e mordiscar o mamilo enquanto brinca com o outro em meus dedos o ouvindo gemer e arfar.

Senti minha regata ser puxada para cima com certa pressa, parei o que fazia por alguns instantes para ajuda-lo a se livrar da peça e voltei a atacar seu corpo agora descendo fazendo uma trilha de saliva até chegar na toalha, senti-o contrair e gemer mais alto quando toquei seu membro por cima da toalha, arranquei a mesma de sua cintura jogando em um canto qualquer do quarto e admirei aquele corpo.

Tantas vezes eu sonhei em poder fazer isso com ele e agora eu estava ali, me deliciando com cada momento, com cada expressão e gemido. Toquei seu membro mais uma vez agora sem nenhum empecilho e seu rosto vermelho mais o gemido extremamente sexy quase me fizeram gozar. Comecei com movimentos lentos enquanto que com a outra mão arranhava e acariciava suas pernas sentindo-o tremer a meu toque.

Mais eu precisava de mais, queria senti-lo, ouvi-lo gemer meu nome, então passei a língua por todo seu membro, ato que fez com que o Moyashi agarrasse meus cabelos arrebentando o elástico que o prendia e puxando de uma maneira que só me incentivava a continuar. Passei a língua da base até a glande sorrindo ao ouvir um gemido alto escapar de sua garganta.

– Kan... Kanda - ele gemia e puxava meus cabelos, eu sabia o que ele queria, sua voz era quase uma suplica, mais eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de vê-lo implorando por isso.

– O que? - Perguntei enquanto deslisava minha língua por todo seu membro. Ele me encarava vermelho com aboca entre aberta e a respiração descompassada, visão que fez meu membro latejar dentro da calça. - O que você quer que eu faça? - Continuei. - Não vou saber se você não me falar.

Vi seu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho e seu olhar desviar do meu por um instante.

– Kanda... - Gemeu mais uma vez enquanto agora eu o masturbava lentamente de uma forma até torturante. - Me chupa. - Ele falou isso olhando em meus olhos com olhar e a voz carregado de desejo, apesar da vermelhidão em seu rosto, então em demora abocanhei seu membro fazendo-o arquear as costas e levar uma das mãos a boca para conter os gemidos que insistiam em lhe escapar da garganta. Comecei a suga-lo de forma bem lenta e nem por um momento aumentei a velocidade, queria enlouquece-lo.

– Kan... Kan... da! - Ouvindo sua voz assim só me fazia querer ouvir mais. - Kanda, aaahhh! - Ele tentava minha atenção em vão, eu sabia o ele queria, mais não ia ceder. - Y... Yuu! - Disse puxando dessa vez meu cabelo com mais força me fazendo encara-lo.

Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia ele me chamar pelo nome e ele me chamando assim era extremamente exitante. Abandonei seu membro e voltei a atacar seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o sentia arranha meu abdômen, parando no cós da minha calça e a abrindo com urgência.

Sem demora o ajudei logo não restando nenhuma peça de roupa que nos impedisse de nos sentir por completo. Não pude conter o gemido ao colar nossos corpos e sentir nossas ereções se friccionarem. O guiei até sua cama o jogando na mesma, me ajoelhei entre suas pernas admirando a vista, seu corpo magro, sua pelo de alabastro, seu rosto ganhando um tom vermelho vivo diante de meu olhar e por traz da vergonha, olhos que me analisavam com a mesma intensidade.

Voltamos a conectar nossos lábios, nossas línguas em uma dança erótica, nossas mão conhecendo o corpo um do outro, e incontáveis gemidos que eram abafados pelos beijos. Assim que nos separamos pela falta de ar, não pude conter um gemido rocou ao sentir as mãos do meu albino em meu membro, fazendo movimentos lentos e torturantes.

–Moyashi. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha o fazendo gemer e apertar de leve meu membro, me fazendo ofegar com o prazer que ele me proporcionava.

Voltei outra vez minha atenção a seus mamilos enquanto levava três dedos pra sua boca, que sem protestar começou a lambe-los e suga-lo de uma forma tão sensual que mais uma vez a visão quase me fez gozar.

Tirei minha mão de sua boca e comecei a descer as caricias mais uma vez, o que o fez parar de atenção a meu membro e arranhar minhas costas, assim que cheguei a seu baixo ventre abocanhei seu membro ao mesmo tempo e que introduzia um dedo em sua entrada, senti seu corpo se contrair e um ofego de dor escapar de seus lábios, aumentei meus movimento em seu membro para distrai-lo. Assim que já estava acostumado, introduzi o segundo dedo, o vi trincar os dentes, continuei a dar atenção a seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que movia meus dedos em seu interior fazendo movimento de tesura. Assim que o senti relaxar, introduzi o terceiro dedo o fazendo puxar meus cabelos com força me fazendo tirar abandonar seu membro, com a outra mão então passei a masturba-lo enquanto distribuía mordidas e lambidas em seu abdômen.

Quando seu corpo começou a relaxar, um gemido mais alto que qualquer outro escapa por seus lábios o fazendo arquear as costas de prazer e o fazendo se desmanchar em minha mão, retirei meu dedos de seu interior ouvindo um suspiro de desaprovação, sorri e levei a mão coberta por seu semem até a boca e lambi tudo, fazendo-o ficar mais uma vez rubro.

Peguei suas pernas e as levei para meus ombros ao mesmo tempo que levava meu membro até sua entrada, o encarando esperando sua confirmação.

– Vai... Vai lo... go Bakanda. - falou ele irritado entre ofegos o que me fez rir e atacar seus lábios e fazendo-o sentir o próprio gosto.

Comecei penetrando-o devagar, sentindo suas unhas serem cravadas em minhas costas, nossas bocas coladas reprimiam seus gemidos de dor, quando mais uma vez o ar se fez necessário o vi mordendo o lábio inferior com força e o sangue escorrer, assim como uma trilha de lágrimas brilhava em sua face.

– Tão apertado. - Falei assim que entrei totalmente nele. - Desculpe. - Disse passando o dedo em seu rosto secando as lágrimas e logo em seguida lambendo o sangue que havia escorrido de seu lábio e o beijando agora de uma maneira calma e sem pressa.

Mesmo que quase insuportável, me manti imóvel esperando que ele se acostumasse e começasse a relaxar, não queria machucá-lo, queria vê-lo delirando com o prazer que eu lhe proporcionaria. Assim que senti que começa a relaxar sob mim o encarei.

– Você... Já... Pode... - Ele disse entre ofego.

Comecei então a me mover aumentando a velocidade a medida que os gemidos de dor do meu albino eram substituídos pelos de prazer.

– YUU! Ah...aaaah. - ele gritou quando acertei sua próstata e a cada investida eu lhe acertava no mesmo ponto, ouvindo frases desconexas deixarem seus lábios e gemer meu nome em meio a elas.

Nunca imaginei que ouvir meu nome sendo pronunciado por ele fosse me deixar tão exitado, fazia todo meu corpo reagir e somando a sua entrada apertada mais suas unhas arranhando minhas costas, me levava ao delírio.

– Allen. - Não estava conseguindo segurar meus próprios gemidos, e assim que ele me ouviu chamando seu nome, sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior puxando meu cabelo e gemendo ainda mais provocante em meu ouvido.

– Yuu... eu... vou... - falou entre um gemido e outro.

– Eu também. - Disse envolvendo sua ereção com minha mão e a movendo na mesma velocidade das estocadas.

Nossos gemidos se misturavam, e não demorou muito para que ele se desmanchasse mais uma vez em minha mão, sujando nossos abdômens. Nesse momento seu interior ficou tão de uma forma dolorosamente gostosa que fez com que eu me desmanchasse em seu interior.

Depois de mais algumas estocas meus movimentos finalmente pararam, ficamos nos encarando enquanto enquanto tentávamos regular nossas respirações, sai de dentro do Moyashi e me joguei a seu lado na cama ainda processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

– Sabe - começou ele quebrando o silêncio - eu esperava qualquer reação sua, menos essa. - Completou, com certeza se referindo a sua breve declaração.

–Tsc. - Esse idiota. - O que você esperava? Você fala aquilo estando vestido com apenas uma toalha na minha frente, era quase como um pedido mudo para ser estuprado. - Falei em meio a resmungos.

– Quem diria. - Ele disse rindo enquanto passava os braços em minha cintura e deitando em meu peito. - Que o Bakanda teria um fraco pelo meu corpo, acho que vou usar isso mais vezes. - Continuou ainda rindo.

– Tsc. - Passei meu braço por seu ombro em um meio abraço. - Moyashi idiota, você não precisa fazer isso. - Ele levantou a cabeça confuso. - Eu... Eu também gosto de você.

Seu sorriso aumentou e eu senti meu rosto esquentar, ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus em um simples selo e voltou a se aconchegar em meu peito. Não demorou muito e ele já estava entregue ao sono e não demorou muito para que eu seguisse seu exemplo e deixasse o cansaço vencer.


End file.
